Baby maybe Koi no Button
là bài hát thứ hai của μ's cho single phát hành ngày 22 tháng 12 năm 2010. Nó cũng nằm trong tất cả album solo của μ's và trong μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, Yamaguchi Akihiko là người soạn nhạc và biên tập. Danh sách bài hát 'Bản chính thức (LACM-4774)' 'CD' #Snow halation # #Snow halation (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # # # Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yasashii kotoba dake ja tarinaku natte kuru Toiki yureru furete mitai nda chikaku de Konna ni chikadzuku no wa guuzen janai no ni Shiranai furi shite waratte miseru no wa tsumi dane Narande aruiteru toki futo kaiwa togirete Koi e no botan ga hoshii (oshite pochiri) hajimeyou Saisho wa mou chotto yorisotte Deatta shiawase kamishimete Zutto (baby) zutto (maybe) Tokimeki o wasurenai yo Daijoubu itsudatte Deai wa ashita o maneiteru Tsutawareba ii na (tsutaetai dakara) Futo tachidomari mitsumeatta... Kimochi ga kaze ni natte mimi o kusuguttara Atsui amai omoi kikoeru hazu nanda Souzou shite mita kedo maru de wakaranai yo Shitteru tsumori de jissai kimi ga wakaranai yo Himitsu ga jibun gatte ni fukuramu modokashisa Koi e no botan wa hitotsu (oshita totan) hajimatta Ikinari joudan de ashiratte Gomakasu sono me ga mayotteru Datte (sorry) datte (worry) Tsuraku naritakunai ndane Daijoubu me no mae de Yakusoku suru kara suki dakara Kore kurai tsuyoku (iitai yo ima wa) Ienai mama ni mitsumeatta... Saisho wa mou chotto yorisotte Deatta shiawase kamishimete Zutto (baby) zutto (maybe) Tokimeki o wasurenai yo Daijoubu itsudatte Deai wa ashita o maneiteru Tsutawareba ii na (tsutaetai dakara) Futo tachidomari mitsumeatta... botan oshita? |-| Kanji= やさしい言葉だけじゃ 足りなくなってくる 吐息ゆれる 触れてみたいんだ近くで こんなに近づくのは 偶然じゃないのに 知らないふりして笑ってみせるのは罪だね 並んで歩いてるとき ふと会話とぎれて 恋へのボタンがほしい(押してぽちり)はじめよう 最初はもうちょっとよりそって 出会ったシアワセかみしめて ずっと(baby)ずっと(maybe) ときめきを忘れないよ だいじょうぶいつだって 出会いはあしたを招いてる 伝わればいいな(伝えたいだから) ふと立ちどまり見つめあった… きもちが風になって 耳をくすぐったら あついあまい想い 聞こえるはずなんだ 想像してみたけど まるでわからないよ 知ってるつもりで実際キミがわからないよ ひみつが自分勝手に ふくらむもどかしさ 恋へのボタンはひとつ(押したとたん)はじまった いきなり冗談であしらって ごまかすその目が迷ってる だって(sorry)だって(worry) 辛くなりたくないんだね だいじょうぶ目の前で 約束するから好きだから これくらい強く(言いたいよ今は) 言えないままに見つめあった… 最初はもうちょっとよりそって 出会ったシアワセかみしめて ずっと(baby)ずっと(maybe) ときめきを忘れないよ だいじょうぶいつだって 出会いはあしたを招いてる 伝わればいいな(伝えたいだから) ふと立ちどまり見つめあった…ボタン押した? |-| Việt= Đơn giản là những từ tốt đẹp cũng vẫn chưa đủ Thở dài và run rẩy, Cậu thật gần làm tớ muốn thử chạm vào cậu Bọn mình gần nhau như thế này không phải do tình cờ nhỉ và dù sao Giả vờ không biết và chỉ cười trừ là một tội lỗi đấy Khi bọn mình đi bên cạnh nhau, cuộc nói chuyện bỗng nhiên ngập ngừng Tớ muốn một nút bấm cho tình yêu (để nhắc nhở và sắp đặt lại) Bắt đầu nào Khi bắt đầu bước lại gần nhau hơn một chút nhé Tớ đã suy ngẫm về hạnh phúc từ cuộc gặp mặt ấy Mãi nghĩ về nó (baby) luôn nghĩ về nó (maybe) Làm sao tớ quên được trái tim mình đã hồi hộp như thế nào chứ Bao giờ cũng ổn mà Ngày mai bọn mình được mời đến gặp mặt đấy Nếu tớ được nói chuyện với cậu thì tuyệt nhỉ (vì tớ muốn nói với cậu) Bỗng nhiên dừng bước và ta nhìn nhau... Nếu những cảm xúc này bắt kịp được cơn gió và đến tai cậu Thì cậu có thể nghe thấy những suy nghĩ ấm áp và ngọt ngào của tớ Tớ cố gắng tưởng tượng nhưng không sao hiểu hết được Tớ đã định tìm hiểu nhưng tớ không biết được con người thật của cậu Bí mật này là một thất vọng, ngày càng ít kỉ cho riêng mình Chỉ có một nút bấm cho tình yêu thôi (ngay khi vừa nhấn nó) mọi thứ đã bắt đầu Bỗng dưng xếp đặt nó như một trò đùa Đôi mắt của cậu bị lừa mất tiêu rồi Nhưng mà (sorry) Nhưng mà (worry) Tớ không muốn làm khó cậu đâu Không sao đâu nếu là đứng trước mắt cậu Bởi vì tớ sẽ hứa, vì tớ yêu cậu Tớ cảm nhận được sự mạnh mẽ này (tớ muốn nói ra ngay bây giờ) Bọn mình vẫn tiếp tục nhìn nhau vì không thể nào nói ra được... Khi bắt đầu bước lại gần nhau hơn một chút nhé Tớ đã suy ngẫm về hạnh phúc từ cuộc gặp mặt ấy Mãi mãi (baby) mãi mãi (maybe) Làm sao tớ quên được trái tim mình đã hồi hộp như thế nào chứ Bao giờ cũng ổn mà Ngày mai bọn mình được mời đến gặp mặt đấy Nếu tớ được nói chuyện với cậu thì tuyệt nhỉ (vì tớ muốn nói với cậu) Bỗng nhiên dừng bước và ta nhìn nhau... tớ đã nhấn cái nút rồi chăng? Biểu diễn ở buổi Live *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Thư viện Cover= Full Cover: Snow halation - Booklet.jpg|Full Cover References it:Baby maybe koi no button Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Baby maybe Koi no Button Thể_loại:Μ's Thể_loại:Muse Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Μ's Songs